


I Thought You Had Decided to Stay

by themindofevil



Series: Twin Swap AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Luke's a prince y'all, M/M, Scene Rewrite, That hallway argument except it's Han and Luke, twin swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themindofevil/pseuds/themindofevil
Summary: Han Solo has a price on his head, and the amount keeps rising. His only security is to leave the Rebellion, but not without saying goodbye to Luke.





	I Thought You Had Decided to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Rowan liked this idea, so I wrote it for him. Enjoy :)

Snow had been shaken from Han’s hair, thick coat and boots pulled off, fresh clothes neatly fitted against his barely warm body. He didn’t usually dress as nice as this, but a suave get dramatic exit was the perfect way for him to leave Echo Base, the Rebellion and Luke Organa, indefinitely.

He approached General Rieekan, kicking away his shiver for the sake of impressing Luke who stood only feet away, Han feeling his gaze flicker upon him as he walked past.

“General, I gotta leave. I can’t stay anymore,” He let Rieekan reply, “Well there’s a price on my head. If I don’t pay off Jabba the Hutt... I’m a dead man.” Almost trembling, he was desperate and impatient for the conversation to end. In his head, he was repeating lines he’d reserved for Luke that he’d been practising over and over again for weeks.

“A death mark’s not an easy thing to live with,” _ You don’t say? _ “You’re a good fighter Solo. I hate to lose you.”  _ Thank the Force that’s over _ .

Sighing with heavy relief, he turned, careful not to spend too long gazing at the unimpressed prince from afar. His heart was hammering, unnecessary anxiety pulling inside of him. Practising his lines for the final time, he stepped closer. He breathed deep, keeping steady, careful to not turn into a silently awkward lovestruck mess. 

“Well your highness, guess this is it.” He twitched a smile, anticipating the reply he’d daydreamed about, one full of romantic pleas for him to stay.

“That’s right.”

That line would’ve been satisfactory for Han if it were slower, tone breathed deeper, forlornness lingering, but no. Was that really all that Luke had to say? What, was the unusual tidiness of his appearance, his soft voice heard by few, and more, not enough?

“Don’t get all mushy on me, so long,  _ prince _ .” Han snarked, turning and storming off, fists tight.  _ Unbelievable _ .  _ I may well have already jumped on the Falcon and flown away by now if that was all he had for me _ , he thought.

Halfway down a nearby icy corridor, he heard the sound of sealed doors sliding open, followed by intense, hurried steps. “Han!”

Breath bunched, packed in his chest, he spun around. “Yes your highnessness?” 

The look on Luke was waspish, brows strong and eyes stronger, “I thought you had decided to stay.”

“Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind.” 

“Han, we need you!” And there it was. It lacked tenderness with soft words drawn out, but it was still Luke pleading. Maybe he’d get his romantic scene after all.

“We need?” Han paused for dramatic effect, “Oh, what about you need?”

“I need?” Luke loosened and shook his head, “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Han sighed.  _ Really _ ? Heat rose in him, impatience bubbling. This boy really was phenomenal at getting on his nerves, no matter how head over heels he was for him. 

“You probably don’t.” Han clicked his tongue, fingers following suit. He stormed off again.

“And what exactly is it that I’m meant to know?” Luke called, chasing him down the hall.  _ He’s either blind or messin’ around, no doubt about it. _

“Come on!” Han’s legs picked up their pace, “You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.” 

“Yes! You’re a great help, you’re a natural leader!”  _ What’s he suggesting, huh? _

Standing his ground, Han pointed at Luke. He pushed his irritation, dampening the hum of infatuation he’d been having since the second he looked at him barely minutes prior.

“No, that’s not it,” He paused, watching pupils dilate, softness shining in blue. “Come on! Come on!” Luke recoiled, lips parted, that familiar look of spontaneous fondness, “Ah! Come on!”

“Y-you’re imagining things,”  _ Is that so? _

“Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?” The thumping in Han’s chest sped up, him so ready for the moment to finally get what he wanted, any second now they’d–

“I’d just as soon kiss a wookiee!” 

Frustration morphed into fury, and he could barely take it anymore, “I can arrange that!” The words came so quick, no proper thought flooding into them. He spat anger, body on fire. With heavy steps that send shocks through his feet, he went straight for the Falcon. “You could use a good kiss!”


End file.
